Her Perfect Ending
by Chappu
Summary: Based on the perfect ending. Yuna and Tidus reunite, but will their relationship stay happy? [WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS]
1. Default Chapter

Based on the perfect ending. This ---M A J O R--- spoilers, so if you haven't seen the perfect ending and are giving up on trying, you may as well read, as I wrote this while I was watching it. This happens after Yuna and Tidus re-unite in the good ending, I added more onto the end, I might continue it into a story and quit my previous one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to ffx2 other than the stuff I have created. They're square enix's property, blah blah blah, copyrights and such.  
  
Chapter 1, possibly.  
  
(Yuna's POV)  
  
A beautiful sunrise was sitting above the ruins of Zanarkand, pyreflies floated around through the sky. White clouds of mist are slowly moving their way across the water below, it was nice out. He and I are standing on a cliff a few feet above a shallow pool. He stands there just looking out at the water, I'm so glad that he was finally back.  
  
"I think the Fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em together to bring me back, maybe. Somethin' like that."  
  
I smile, staring curiously at him, he lifts up his hands and looks down at them.  
  
"Or maybe.. I'm still a dream."  
  
I don't want to think about it, I know he's still a dream, but it scares me, I don't want to lose him now that I just got him back. My voice acts before I can think..  
  
"Wait! So you'll dissapear?!"  
  
He turns to me and gives me a reassuring smile, his voice cheered me back up.  
  
"Cherish me Yuna, and I'll cherish you."  
  
I return the smile, he always knows exactly what to say.  
  
"Alright? We gotta stay together. That's what we have to do!"  
  
He turns back around so I run up and hug him from behind, letting out a soft 'mhm' of confirmation. He feels so good in my arms. I hold him for awhile longer, then speak to him.  
  
"Is that what the Fayth told you?"  
  
His goes back to joke-mode, his tone more relaxed.  
  
"Nah, but I like it!"  
  
He laughs, and I do too, it's the only thing we can do. After that, I did what any other former-summoner that defeated sin, saved Spira, lost her true love for two years and was re-united with him after saving Spira once more, would do. I pushed him off the cliff and into the water, giggling outloud. He jumps up and wipes the water off his face.  
  
"That's not cherishing!" He yells up to me, forcing my smile to widen.  
  
"You didn't dissapear." I say, playfully.  
  
He smiles again and stands outstretching his arms to me. We laugh for awhile, and soon we just stare into eachother's eyes. Nothing in all of Spira could change how I felt right then, I love him with all my heart.  
  
(A.N. Now comes the part of the story I make up. Normally it would say "THE END", but that would only make you want more, ya?)  
  
I hop down almost landing ontop of him, he jumps out of the way.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you jump!"  
  
We laugh more and I walk up to him, he wraps his arms around me and we kiss. I relax into the moment, his perfect taste, the way he feels, how warm his body feels against me, but most of all, that he is finally mine. We kiss for a long time, our tongues massaging the other's. I pull away, take a deep breath and splash water all over him.  
  
"Whoa, hey!"  
  
I giggled again as he splashes me back and soon a waterfight develops. I get the upper hand and he run up and swept me off my feet, then dunks us together underneath the water. I stand up shivering.  
  
"You like playing in the water.. I should take you to the hotspring that Rikku, Paine and I found." I say, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Where in Spira did you find a hotspring!?"  
  
He gives me a baffled look, I caress his cheeks lightly with both hands and lay my wet forehead against his then press my lips against his own for a moment. He pushes a wet strand of hair out of my face and kisses me back.  
  
"Oh you'll find out eventually, I'll take you up there someday, okay?"  
  
He nods and rubs his arms against my back, massaging it gently. I feel like I'm in paradise. He picks me up and takes me to the airship to get warm. I watch a pyrefly float up around us, then pass into the sky, dissapearing into the darkness of the night. His strong arms carry me effortlessly across the water. The airship sits in the water some feet away, when we arrive the cargo hold opens and we walk up through and into the engine room. I hop down and wrap my arm around his waist while we head to the bridge.  
  
"Mmh, Where's Rikku?"  
  
Buddy is sitting in his chair on the left side, looking like a true al bhed with his goggles on, but there was a lack of girls. Paine was gone, visiting Baralai and Gippal, and Rikku had to be somewhere on the ship.  
  
"She's in the cabin with brother."  
  
Shinra is nowhere to be found either, I wonder where he could've gone. Buddy waves us off and I take Tidus's hand. We board the elevator and go down to the cabin. Rikku and Brother hop down from the railing as we enter, but Brother moans when he sees us together and mopes back down to the bridge. Rikku giggles.  
  
"Aww. You two are so cute!"  
  
Tidus ruffles her hair all up and she growls at him and punches his arm.  
  
"And you are so naked in that outfit!" He smirks.  
  
She scrunches her face up and stomps off.  
  
"Meanie!"  
  
I run up to the beds, dragging him with me. We enter a door to the left of them where my personal room is, I didn't really use it that much during the past two years. My bed lays in the middle and a small couch sits at the back, a window overlooks the outsite above it. He relaxes on my bed and I plop on his lap sideways so I can look at him. He smiles.  
  
"You know, what you said back there about cherishing." I say with a grin.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
I push him over on the bed and we laugh again. I lay ontop of him on my stomach and he whispers something in my ear.  
  
"You're bad at cherishing, you know that?"  
  
He kisses me on the cheek and I nuzzle against his neck. We wrap our arms around eachother, his around my waist and mine around his shoulders. We kiss again, but deeper this time, deeper than we did in the water. I slide my hands up the back of his shirt and rub his back softly, entwining my legs with his. I lick the roof of his mouth, letting my tongue come slowly out, off his teeth and brush up against his upper lip. He gasps for breath and blinks slowly, tired from all the kissing we've done today. I'm so happy right now, I am at a loss for thoughts.  
  
"How's that for cherishing?"  
  
He smiles and tightens his grip on me.  
  
"I think we've had enough cherishing for tonight." He says with a laugh.  
  
I nod and kiss his forehead, then pull the covers over us.  
  
"Yeah, (yawn), I'm tired."  
  
I nuzzle in between where his neck and his shoulder meet, he slides his hands down lower and I giggle. Soon I'm fast asleep.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A dream took Yuna by surprise, she sat staring into the darkness, a very faint blue glow illuminated her body and she swims around. An icy wind brushes her exposed skin.  
  
Where am I? Why is it so cold?  
  
Bahamut's Fayth appears and smiles, nodding his head.  
  
"Thank you." Yuna whispers to him.  
  
"Just remember him the way we do, we want you to be happy, Yuna, even if it means we have to dream again."  
  
She stepped towards it trying to reach out and touch it, but her hand only passed through it's body, sending a small stream of pyreflies into the air. She nodded and sits down.  
  
The fayth began to sing the Hymn slowly. The loud whining of pyreflies rung in Yuna's ears, she held her head and looked around. She felt herself becoming more and more sleepy, her body began to glow. A bright white light filled her eyes..  
  
******************************************************  
  
Yuna woke up in a fit of sweat and thrashing about. She had moved a lot in her sleep and was laying half on the couch and half on the floor.  
  
I think I need to go to sleep earlier.  
  
Yuna giggled and stood up. He was still there, a wave of reassurance shot through her body and she smiled. She ran out the door and down to the bridge to see what everyone else was doing today with an aura of happiness that not even a bullet could penetrate.  
  
thanks for reading, now reveiw if you want. i may continue this, it all depends on if people like it or not. give me some constructive criticism here. anyays, i feel better after having written that, got a load off my chest you know?  
  
-chappu  
  
aim - smashslove email - wretched@zarcasm.com 


	2. Blitzball?

Hey, I finally got up to writing the second chapter. Won't be making the next one for a long while, busy with schoolwork and such. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to ffx2 other than the stuff I have created. They're square enix's property, blah blah blah, copyrights and such.  
  
Chapter 2, Insert Title Here  
  
All the rest of the night before was pretty much a haze to Tidus, but the next thing he knew when he woke up was that he was lying in Yuna's lap in Besaid somewhere.  
  
"Mmffh, rghh. What ..... legs? Where are we?"  
  
He lifted my head to see Yuna's hair, she was talking to Rikku before he had woken up, but once she realized it, she began to giggle and pet his hair.  
  
"Hey sleepy, you're finally awake." Yuna said, looking down at him.  
  
"We're in Besaid! In a secret spot! Though, it won't be very secret anymore if Brother parks the stupid airship right in front of it!"  
  
Rikku said, pointing to the huge red gleaming hunk of metal, it was attracting a few wandering islanders around the outside shore. Some kind of white marble ruined tower sat behind them, a small cove where the ocean had previously cut in many years ago, it was nice and quiet. The waves lapped against his hair lightly, sucking it underneath the sand. He sat up and shook his hair around, loosening the grit up a bit.  
  
"Ahh, it's nice out here."  
  
"Yeah, it is, I told Rikku that I wanted to take you here next time I found you, so I decided that this is the right time to show you it." She said, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
He stretched out, lying back on her lap, staring at the sky for awhile, then lifted his head to look up at her.  
  
"You look beautiful." His smile widened.  
  
She giggled and began to kiss him but they were interrupted, the ground began to shake violently. He tried to stand but it was difficult, he was still dizzy from waking up, meaningless to say for this was no small tremor. Loose chunks of marble tower came rolling down into the alcove. He grabbed Yuna by the hand and dove aside to avoid being crushed.  
  
"What's happening?! What the heck is THAT!?!"  
  
Rikku was dumbfounded, her mouth was gape. The shaking seemed to vibrate her skull to the point that thinking was not possible. Tidus threw his arms around Yuna and held her, protecting her from any danger. After awhile the shaking stopped, he could feel her heart pounding, she lifted her head from his chest and relaxed, then kissed her on her forehead and let out a sigh of releif. He knew there was no real threat to their lives, he just.. wanted to hold her.  
  
"That light, it came from the temple.. we should go look." Yuna said, sparing a glance to him, then to Rikku.  
  
"Yeah! Wakka or Lulu might be in trouble!"  
  
He nodded, agreeing with the two and we ascended the hill to the village. When they arrived, some time later, at the waterfalls Tidus noticed that the light was still shining, only now it was slowly fading away, it flickered and was gone, soon they had reached the top of the hill.  
  
"Is that an aeon?!!" Tidus said, surprised.  
  
Yuna glanced at him, then back to the temple. A large creature stood there, it looked a lot like the aeon Bahamut, but was half the size and covered with spines. A long tail shot out of it, and it's wings looked like they were frozen solid, icicles hung off of them. It was a whitish-blue in color and stood there without showing any trace of emotion. It held a small blitzball in it's hands and stared up at the sky. The light around it slowly dissipated and white smoke poured out of it's mouth."  
  
"Lets go!" said Yuna.  
  
They ran down the hill and approached it slowly. Tidus stood in front of Yuna to guard her, it growled, the ground vibrated and it turned into a high pitched screech. He covered my ears and pulled out his sword. It stopped and looked at him curiously, tilting it's head to the side. He threatened it by making a quick movement, bluffing a strike. It only blinked and widened it's eyes.  
  
"Huh. It's not moving, it's only watching me."  
  
"Be careful!" Yuna yelled.  
  
He nodded to her and inched his way closer, the monster stayed perfectly still. For a moment he thought it might've died, until it lifted it's claw at him. He held his sword in front of him and circled it slowly, eyeing it down, waiting for any sudden attack. He jumped back as it lifted it's arms and tossed the blitzball up into the air at him, he grabbed it with his free hand. This.. thing.. it seemed.. familiar, like a friend..  
  
"Is it gonna eat us?!"  
  
Rikku was directly behind it, staring at it, it shot it's gaze to her. Rikku yelped and jumped away. It moved closer, fangs bared. They all could feel her heart beating from all the way over here she was so scared. Many villagers surrounded it now, Wakka and Lulu stood behind Yuna. Rikku lifted her blades, but she seemed in a trance. Her arms swung low to the ground, her eyes glazed over. It began to wobble it's head back and fourth, which she repeated with her own. She shook off the daze and rubbed her eyes, it moved closer and closer until she was against the wall of a hut. When it finally got so close that it could probably see down her shirt, it stopped. She whimpered a 'help?' to anyone that was listening. The beast lifted a claw and poked her on the nose. She let out a small cry of terror and it smiled, then pyreflies exploded into the air with a loud whine... it was gone. She let out a sigh of releif.  
  
"..was that it?!" Rikku said, slowly sinking to the grass, running her left hand over her forehead.  
  
"I wonder what it wanted." Yuna called.  
  
She was beside me, guns drawn. She lowered her hands and ran over to Rikku.  
  
"You okay?" She said.  
  
Rikku was still in shock, her face was pale and she shivered.  
  
"I think so, but .. what happened?"  
  
Yuna looked at her oddly, thinking it over. Tidus hovered over her and looked at the blitzball, he read the front. It was no different from any normal blitzball, nothing odd about it. He looked it over for awhile, noticing some small writing on the side, usually it's just the company logo.  
  
Rikku and Yuna both walked over to him to view it, he wrapped his arm around Yuna's waist and pulled her close so she could cross-examine it.  
  
"Why did it give you a blitzball?" Yuna said, looking up at him.  
  
"I.. I'm not sure, but it came from Luca."  
  
"How the heck can you tell?!" Rikku yelled in his ear.  
  
"Because it says LUCA right here." He pointed, "It also says, "ETCh CO."  
  
"Oh! Okay!" Rikku bounced.  
  
"You really are blonde, aren't you Rikku." Paine said, walking up to the group.  
  
"HEY! Meanie." Rikku yelled.  
  
"Hi Paine." Yuna said, "Haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, I was out.. visiting Baralai." She said, blushing lightly, though you could tell from a mile away, she isn't one to hide color in her face. Rikku took advantage of this.  
  
"Ooooh, someone's got a crush." She chirped, pointing with both her arms at her.  
  
"No! .. I mean.. No.. we're just.. friends, okay? Minus twelve respect points."  
  
Rikku frowned. "Fine," then walked over to Yuna.  
  
"Yunie, maybe we should go to Luca and find out what this is all about!"  
  
Yuna nodded and took his hand. She felt a bit distant from him right now. He glanced down at her.  
  
"Everything okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just.."  
  
"Just what?" She said, concerned.  
  
"I.. nothing.. it's nothing. Lets go to Luca."  
  
"Okay.. but will you tell me about it later?" She said, still more concerned.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said with a whisper.  
  
Yuna could tell something was bugging him, she could see right through him. He looked mopey, like something was on his mind, something that was depressing him. She looked at him for awhile, staring at his eyes, then took him by his hand.  
  
"To Luca!" She said with a smile, trying to put all her worries behind her.  
  
"TO LUCA!!" Yelled brother over the intercom.  
  
Rikku sighed and slapped her forehead.  
  
thanks for reading, sorry it was a bit rushed, i have a major hangover. now reveiw if you want! it'll be awhile before i make another, got a lot of work to do. until next time!  
  
-chappu  
  
aim - smashslove email - wretched@zarcasm.com 


End file.
